InuYasha episode something
by o.OTotallyRandomO.o
Summary: Naraku has come for the Shinkon Shards again! Kagome and Rin get kidnapped and InuYasha and Sesshoumaru have to work together to get them back. It's rated K-plus because I'm paranoid.
1. Part 1

**Authors note: **Hello! i should inform you that this fanfiction is written by both me and my friend Maddy, so if there are some parts where it seems like the story is arguing with itself it's because we couldn't agree with what we were writing. Oh, and I should warn you it is _very_ random at the begininng but it eventually levels out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the show, I also don't own the Lions and Tigers and Bears song, the Teddy Bears Picnic song Pixi Stix or V6 and thier songs!

**InuYasha episode something-Part 1**

Everybody walking in a forest. InuYasha and company link arms and march. They begin to sing: "Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my! Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my!" Shippo woke up "Yawn, what a weird dream! Hey Kagome, where are we?" asks Shippo. "At the moment, were in the middle of a forest" replies Kagome. "But Kagome, don't you know?" said Shippo, evidently afraid. "If you go out in the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise. If you go out in the woods today, you better go in disguise. For every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain because today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic!" "Aww cute," says Kagome looking down to Shippo, "Where did you learn that Shippo?" she asks. "Ahh, did I sing that out loud? Opps" replies Shippo. "Yeah it was cute!" exclaimed InuYasha. "Let's all sing it!" "Shippo wake up!" said Kagome "you dozed off again, why are you so tired?" "There were bats flying everywhere last night and I couldn't sleep" answers Shippo. "Yeah, we were just going to sing the Teddy Bear's Picnic." Said InuYasha. "Maybe we should sing something else." Said Miroku. "Ooh!" exclaimed Kagome "Change the world!" "Hmm, the characters singing their own theme tune?" asked Sango "Well, truthfully I'm just a big V6 fan." Said Kagome, blushing. "Hey, who are you a fan of? Who are these people?" asks InuYasha angrily, clenching his fists. "Oh, and my favorite person in V6 is Junichi Okada!" says Kagome. InuYasha looks over "Who's this Junichi? Where is he?" he says looking around angrily. "He's back in my era. Don't you dare go after him!" InuYasha's already running.

In Kagome's era, InuYasha run over to V6. "I'll tear you to shreds with my claws" shouts InuYasha. "And I'll run away screaming!" replies Junichi "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Junichi runs away screaming to the rest of V6. They relies that InuYasha is a demon and then... "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" scream V6. But that 'Ahh!' is really them singing, and the singing is what destroys him in the end. What especially gets InuYasha is the two highest singers. "Gah! Why, how do they sing so high?!?" he cries, falling to his knees with his hands over his ears. "It's just not NORMAL!!"

Then Shippo wakes up, he's lying next to Kagome. Everybody is sleeping. "Woah, what a weird series of dreams" says Shippo to himself "Last time I eat Pixi Stix before I go to sleep!" A bat swoops, "Ahh, bats!" shouts Shippo "Or are they..." he gasps "Wasps?? Oh no! InuYasha! Naraku's wasps are here!" InuYasha jumps out of his sleep and looks up ay them. They begin to buzz away. "What should we do?" asks Shippo, scared. InuYasha looks around. Everyone's still sleeping sweetly. "Stay here. Look after the others. I have to go." InuYasha runs after the bugs, leaving a stunned Shippo behind. "Umm...How am I supposed to protect everybody when I'm stuck under Kagome's arm?" says Shippo, he tries to wiggle his way free unsuccessfully. "This will not end well" says Shippo to himself, Kagome starts to snore. "Ah, never mind" he says and falls asleep as well. As soon as Shippo too starts too snore a rustling is heard in the trees. Naraku's bugs buzz through the bushes followed by InuYasha. The Bugs fly into the sky, InuYasha jumps over everybody and follows the bugs.

Audience: "Well that was odd..."

InuYasha runs through the trees, the wasps always just out of reach. "That smell..." InuYasha says, almost stopping out of amazement "It's Naraku's scent! He's finally shown himself! I'll get you!" Skips to Rin, Jaken and Ah and Uhn. Rin is curled up next to Ah and Uhn and Jaken is on it's back. They are all fast asleep. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru is...somewhere. "Naraku's bugs" says Sesshoumaru, looking up at them. The bugs are flying around in the sky. InuYasha comes into view, following a swarm of bugs. "Gah!" yells InuYasha "Is it just me, or can you smell varnish around here? Hold on-Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" "I am following Naraku's scent, as I presume you are, InuYasha! That varnish is really Naraku's scent in case you forgot." Said Sesshoumaru. "Right, now I remember" says InuYasha "Why are you trying to find Naraku anyway?" "Feh, not your business, now is it," answers Sesshoumaru "Hmm?" All the bugs gather together and race off. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru glare at each other before they chase after the bugs.

Back to Shippo and the others. Still sleeping, yet now they're in a net, tied to a tree (How did they not wake up?) Kirara wakes up "Grr?" She transforms, but the net doesn't brake. Everybody is thrown to the middle of the net. They all wake up. "Oww, what happened? Why are we in a net?" says Kagome frantically looking around "I don't know?" says Miroku. "Where's InuYasha?" asked Kagome, still looking around frantically. "He ran after Naraku's wasps, they were here just before." Said Shippo. He gasps "Ah! He told me to take care of everyone! I failed because I fell asleep!" he starts to whimper. "You don't think that Naraku's wasps and this net have anything in common do you?" asks Sango. "I think it's likely." Answers Miroku. Kagome and Shippo start screaming. "Ssh!!" say Sango and Miroku. Everyone goes silent and listens-a sly laugh can be heard.

Back to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru chasing the bugs. "Where the hell are these bugs going?!" asks InuYasha. Sesshoumaru doesn't reply. He stops and InuYasha continues running after the bugs. Sesshoumaru walks off in a different direction. Not long after InuYasha and the bugs pass the same spot again and InuYasha stops. "Hang on a minute, I was here before. The bugs are just going in circles!" says InuYasha "Oh no! The others must be in trouble, the bugs were just to distract me and get me away!" InuYasha runs back to the camp. Sesshoumaru is walking through dense forest "Naraku's scent ends here" he says, "his castle must be close by"

Back to Kagome and everybody else, still stuck in the net. "Okay we're screwed" says Kagome trying to untangle herself from Kirara "InuYasha is going to kill me!" says Shippo, afraid "He told me to look after you!" "That's only if were not killed by something else first" says Miroku looking through the trees, Shippo starts to cry. "Miroku! You made Shippo cry" said Kagome angrily; she pulls Shippo over to her. Sango glances over and sees Naraku leaning on a tree "Uh, guys?" says Sango. Kagome and Miroku stop talking. "Well, took you long enough" says Naraku "I've being standing here for quite a while now"

Skips back to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru senses something and runs off towards where Rin, Jaken and Ah and Uhn are. He gets there, but there is no one there. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow.

Back to everybody stuck in the net (Kagome, Shippo ect.) "Naraku!" cries Miroku. "Yes. Long time no see." He replies, a small smile on his face. "I believe you have something I want." "You're not getting them!" yelled Sango. "Watch me" he replies. Kirara starts to bite the net. The rest of them see her and star to rip at it as well. Naraku starts to laugh. "It's no use, you know," he says "That net you're stuck in has been magically spelled to withstand everything not done by myself. And if you could get out, where exactly would you go? It would only be shortening your life. I will be taking your shards, and then I will be taking your life, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Kirara turns small again. Everyone is silent. "I think we're in a bit of trouble." Says Miroku. "InuYasha..." thinks Kagome.

Skips to Rin, Jaken and Ah and Uhn stuck in another net (somewhere). "Master Jaken, why are we stuck in a net?" asks Rin "And where is Lord Sesshoumaru gone?" "I know I can burn the net" says Jaken, as he grabs his staff. "Are you sure that's a good ide..." started Rin, but it's late "Staff of two heads!" shouts Jaken. Ah and Uhn quickly shields Rin as fire bursts from the staff. "Well that didn't work!" says Rin peeking from behind Ah and Uhn. Jaken looks half cooked. "But it could have, that's the point." Whispers Jaken, still steaming. "What do we do now?" he asks, "Well it looks like we're stuck here, so we'll just have to wait until Lord Sesshoumaru comes back to save us." Says Rin, almost happily. A group of people laugh in the shadows and Rin, Jaken and Ah and Uhn yelp. "Who's there?" asks Jaken. Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku step out and surround the net. "Kohaku!" says Rin softly, but Kohaku doesn't react.

Skips back to the others. Naraku walks up to the net. "Hand them over." He says. "FOX FIRE!" cries Shippo. The little flame hits the net and rebounds back to Shippo, knocking him out. Everyone but Naraku gasps. "Shippo!" yells Kagome, picking him up. "Now, unless you want anyone else to get hurt I suggest you hand the shards over right now." says Naraku. Kagome looks confused. "Don't give them to him, Kagome!" yells Sango and Miroku. "What choice do we have?" asks Kagome softly, tears building in her eyes. "There's no hope." She begins to fetch the shards. "There's me!" says InuYasha. "Naraku!" "InuYasha." Says Naraku. "How nice to meet you again. Prepare to die."

Skips back to Jaken, Rin ect. "Oh no" says Rin. "Hmm" says Kagura "I don't know why Naraku sent all of us just to get rid of a kid, an imp and a dragon" "I am not an Imp!" shouts Jaken, from the net. Kagura laughs "Dance of the Blades!" she shouts, sending her attack straight for the net. Ah and Uhn push Jaken and Rin behind him just before the attack hits. Dust flies up everywhere. Kagura smiles "Well that was. WHAT!" she shouts. As the dust clears, she sees that the net had broken and Ah and Uhn had escaped with only a few scratches. Kagura's confidence comes back "Ha, if first you don't succeed, then try and try again!" she says, as she sends another attack at them. But before the attack was even half way towards them, Sesshoumaru appears. He knocks it away "This just got interesting" says Kagura.

Skips back to InuYasha and the others. InuYasha launches an attack. Naraku stops it with his hand. "Huh?" says InuYasha. "You'll find that while I was away I have become more powerful than before. I suggest that you quit now and I'll promise I'll give you as unpainful a death as possible." "Never! I won't let you win!" yells InuYasha. He pulls out Tetseiga. "WIND SCAR!" Naraku created a shield which made it disappear. "My turn." He said. Naraku sends a power blast straight at InuYasha. InuYasha jumps out of the way, but the blast swerves back around and hits him. InuYasha is thrown across the clearing, and he drops Tetseiga. "InuYasha!" screams Kagome. "He's dropped Tetseiga!" yells Miroku. InuYasha is still on the ground, on all fours. Naraku walks over to InuYasha. "Good-bye, InuYasha." Says Naraku, and sends another power blast. InuYasha zooms out of the way. He laughs. He sends the blast at InuYasha and it hits him. InuYasha hits the ground and doesn't get up. "InuYasha!" shouts Kagome. Naraku laughs, but quickly stops. "What?! His sent has changed!" says Naraku confused. InuYasha jumps up and growls. "Oh no! He's transformed again!" shouts Miroku from the net. "Transformed?" asks Naraku. To be continued... "NNOOOOOO!!!!" shouts the audience.

* * *

How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad! Please Review so I can get better! Oh, and -grabs InuYasha's robe of the fire rat- I'm prepared for flames if there are any!

* * *


	2. Part 2

Okay, here's the second part! If I did the disclaimer on the first part do I have to put it on the second? Better safe than sorry:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or the characters from the story they belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

**InuYasha episode something 2-Part 2**

Audience: "Yay!"

"What do you mean, 'transformed'?" asks Naraku "Into what?" InuYasha leaps forward claws long and teeth bared. Naraku jumps back, a hint of fear in his eyes. InuYasha tries another swipe, but Naraku dodges it again. "Hmm. This could be interesting. He seems to be out of his own control." Says Naraku, still dodging. "What if I do this-" and with a click of his fingers the net holding the others disappears. "Maybe I'll let him to do the dirty work." Everyone in the net falls to the ground and Naraku disappears. "Oh no!" says Shippo. Skips back to Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah and Uhn. Kagura snaps her fan shut "Kohaku" says Kagura turning around "I'll let you fight this one" "No" whispers Rin from behind Ah and Uhn. Kohaku walks closer to Sesshoumaru, with a blank look on his face. "It's that kid again" thinks Sesshoumaru. Kohaku raises his weapon and throws it straight at Sesshoumaru, who easily dodges it. Sesshoumaru grabs Kohaku "Don't kill him!" shouts Rin from the background. Sesshoumaru turns; Rin has a pleading look in her eyes. "You get distracted easily" says Kagura sending her attack at him, it hits.

Skips back to InuYasha and others. "Kagome, Sango take Kirara and Shippo and get out of here!" says Miroku holding out his staff protectively. InuYasha notices everybody and starts moving towards them. "Run now!" shouts Miroku. "No!" yells Kagome "I'm not leaving InuYasha!" InuYasha growls and readies his claws for attack. "How do we get him back?" asks Sango. "We have to get Tetseiga back to him, remember" says Kagome. Everybody is slowly backing away as InuYasha advances towards them. "I'll get it!" shouts Shippo running for the sword. "Shippo! No!" shouts Miroku "Don't touch it! You're a full demon!" But it's too late, Shippo grabs on to the Tetseiga. "Ahh!" shouts Shippo and he quickly drops the sword. "Shippo" Kagome calls out. She runs over to him and picks him up. While everyone was distracted, InuYasha decided to attack Miroku. He's thrown to the ground, InuYasha is just about to hit Miroku again but Kagome comes up behind him. She Steps in Front Of InuYasha and holds Tetseiga. Before he realizes it, InuYasha grabs the sword and the transformation was instantly reversed. "InuYasha?" asks Kagome "Kagome?" says InuYasha before falling back unconscious.

Skips back to Sesshoumaru, Kohaku ect. Sesshoumaru emerges from the dust, a small cut on his cheek. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" says Rin, scared. "Got him!" says Kagura, pleased. Sesshoumaru smiles. "The first and last time that I let you do that." He says, walking slowly towards the group, the group not knowing that they're being backed into a corner. What Sesshoumaru doesn't know is that Naraku appeared, took the net (which somehow managed to magically fix itself Maddy!) and disappeared again. Rin, Jaken and Ah and Uhn didn't have time to call out before they were transported. Kagura smiles. "Now now, Sesshoumaru, it was just a scratch. No need to get out of control." She says, but Sesshoumaru gets out his whip and attacks them. The whole group dodges out of the way and quickly run away, Kagura gets out her leafy thingy and flying away with Kanna and Kohaku. Sesshoumaru watches them fly away, then realizes that the net has disappeared. He's alone, and he's ANGRY.

Skips to Kagome, ect. Kirara is carrying InuYasha. Kagome is riding on her bike with Sango and Shippo. Miroku is running beside them. "Is Shippo okay?" asks Sango. "I think so, what about InuYasha?" replies Kagome. Sango looks over to Kirara; InuYasha is still unconscious "Hopefully" answers Sango.

Skips to Naraku's castle (DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, woooaaahhh). The castle seems different; the poison fumes that are usually around it are gone. A group of people are lying in a darkened room. One of them stirs. As you get closer you see Rin, Jaken and Ah and Uhn. Rin opens eyes and slowly lifts herself of the ground "Where am I?" she says looking around confused and dazed. She hears the sound of footsteps outside of the room and she flinches. The door slides open and the room is bathed in light. Rin stumbles backwards and trips over Ah and Uhn's tail. "Who's there?" asks Rin, trembling. Kanna steps into the room, she has ropes in her hands. She completely ignores Rin and ties the ropes around Ah and Uhn's necks. "What are you doing?" asks Rin. Again, Kanna ignores her and she ties the ropes to a pole near the wall. She also takes Jaken's staff before she walks out of the room and shuts the door. Rin is left there confused and trembling. "Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you?" she whispers.

Skips to Kagome, InuYasha ect. InuYasha wakes up; he's lying on Kirara's back. He sits up quickly which causes Kirara to suddenly stop. "InuYasha!" shouts Kagome "You're okay." "Hey, InuYasha what's wrong?" asks Miroku. InuYasha jumps off of Kirara "Naraku's scent...he hasn't got his shield up" he says, already starting to follow the scent. "Looks like we're going" says Miroku. They all sigh and start to follow InuYasha.

Crosses to Sesshoumaru, running/storming/gliding through the trees, gaining on Naraku's scent.

Then crosses to Kikyo (audience groan). She's walking serenely through a forest somewhere, and starts to say, "Good is bad and bad is good. Death is life and life is death." (Audience changes channels in disgust, then change it because the audience realise it's too good an episode). "Hmm, Naraku's scent." She says. "It would be good if I could reach the source of the smell. However, good is bad. Therefore, I should turn away from the scent." She begins to walk in the opposite direction. (The audience breathes a sigh of relief)

Skips back to Sesshoumaru, he comes to a stop at the top of a ledge. In the distance you can see Naraku's castle (DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, woooaaahhh). Sesshoumaru jumps down the ledge and starts to head towards the castle.

Skips to InuYasha and co. "InuYasha!" shouts Kagome, from Kirara's back "wait you shouldn't go to Naraku, you're injured!" InuYasha ignores her and keeps running towards Naraku's castle. InuYasha slows down a bit "What? Twice in one night?!" says InuYasha. Everybody stops "What are you talking about?" asks Kagome, confused. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's paths cross again. "Sesshoumaru?!" shouts InuYasha "No way you're killing Naraku, I am!" Sesshoumaru doesn't say anything and continues towards Naraku's castle. "Hey!" yells InuYasha "Oi, are you listening to me!?" "Well" says Miroku "What do you think? Has he ever listened to you? And why would he? He hates you!" InuYasha looks annoyed "Did anyone ask you?!" he says irritably. InuYasha follows Sesshoumaru to the castle.

Naraku is sitting in a room in his castle. Kanna is holding up her mirror. Evil laugh. "Looks like the puppies have taken the bait" says Naraku, smiling evilly. (Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh...duh!) Skips back Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. InuYasha is catching up to Sesshoumaru; everybody else is behind trying to catch up to InuYasha. They are right near the border of Naraku's castle. Sesshoumaru decides to stop when InuYasha has just caught up to him. But since InuYasha can't read minds he goes full pelt straight into Sesshoumaru.

Audience: "Oww! That's gotta hurt!"

Kagome ect. catch up "Are you guy's okay?" asks Kagome concerned. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru get up a bit wobbly but unharmed. "Oww, why did you suddenly stop Sesshoumaru?" says InuYasha, robbing his head. "You know since you smashed into me, I forgot!!" says Sesshoumaru angrily. "Well I can't read minds, you know!!" InuYasha shouts back, turning to face Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku go to prevent InuYasha from fighting Sesshoumaru. A demon slinks through the grass up to Kagome, nobody notices. The demon jumps up and grabs Kagome, before she can scream it covers her mouth. While everybody is still arguing the demon slinks away unnoticed, with Kagome.

Sango realizes that InuYasha is not listening to them so she turns around "Kagome?" she asks "We might need you to tell InuYasha to..." Sango goes quiet when she sees that Kagome's not there. "Guys! Kagome's gone!!" Sango tells them, turning back around. "What!?" shouts InuYasha.

Skips back to Naraku's Castle (DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, woooaaahhh). Kagome is struggling against the demons grip as she is being pulled down a corridor. They stop outside a room, and before Kagome knew it she gets thrown in and the door is locked behind her. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" shouts Kagome, but the demon had already left. Kagome turns around fuming, but her expression suddenly softens when she sees where she is. Curled up before her were Jaken, Rin and Ah and Uhn. Rin fidgets and wakes up "Kagome?" asks Rin, she looks very frightened. Kagome sits down to Rin "Hey, now I know why Sesshoumaru is coming here" Kagome says to her. "Lord Sesshoumaru's coming!? I new he wouldn't forget about us" says Rin, looking slightly more cheerful. "I wonder what Naraku's planning?" says Kagome.

Skips to Naraku, he is still watching the mirror. "Hmm, they're almost here then" he says evilly "Well guess it's time for the next part of the plan" he clicks his fingers and a familiar demonic aura starts to return. "Time for the shield to come back" says Naraku, followed by and evil laugh.

Skips to InuYasha, Sesshoumaru ect. "Naraku's taken them to the castle that's why his shield is not up" says InuYasha. "Of course!" exclaims Miroku, looking towards the castle " Since humans can't survive in the shield, he had to lower it." Sesshoumaru is looking towards the castle angry and worried "He's going to kill them" he says. "What?" asks InuYasha, confused. "He's raising the castle's shields while they are still inside" Sesshoumaru explains, he starts to race towards the castle. "No" says InuYasha following after. Sango and Miroku are left behind. Kirara roars "Kirara, Shippo. Maybe you should follow them" says Miroku, Sango nods in agreement. "Right" says Shippo, jumping on to Kirara "Come on lets go!" Kirara roars again and runs to the castle.

Skips back to the room with Kagome, Rin ect. "I don't feel well." says Rin, Ah and Uhn raps its tail around her. "What's going on?" thinks Kagome "It's like Naraku is raising the shield again...but that will kill us!" she looks over at Rin and picks her up. "What's happening?" she asks, Kagome cradles her " Don't worry we'll get out of here, I promise" Kagome tells her. Skips to the border of the castle Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and Kirara (with Shippo) get through just before the shield is fully up. InuYasha turns around "Hey Shippo, Kirara you came too" says InuYasha, they nod. " Hey Sesshoumaru, what do you think Naraku wants?" asks InuYasha, but when he turns around there's no one there. Before InuYasha has time to figure out where he went, Naraku steps out in front of him. " Nice of you to drop in" he says. Shippo squeaks and almost falls off Kirara from Naraku's sudden appearance. "If it's a fight you're after then you should have just come after me!" says InuYasha, angrily drawing Tetseiga. "I could have, but that would have been no fun at all, now would it" answers Naraku, he too pulls out a sword.

Skips to Sesshoumaru. He is looking around the castle for Rin and co. As he is walking he sees Kagura sitting on a fence, she looks up "Hmm, what are you doing here?" she asks, lazily. Sesshoumaru glares at her, she doesn't flinch. "Sigh, they're in the room at the end of the corridor that's at you're right" Kagura says, rather quickly. Sesshoumaru looks confused "What?" Kagura looks around "there aren't any wasps around," she says "Hurry, the humans won't survive much longer in here." Sesshoumaru follows the directions Kagura gave him, completely bewildered.

Skips back to InuYasha. "I don't know what you're planning, Naraku, but I'm going to put a stop to it!" shouts InuYasha. "If you don't know what I'm planning, then how do you plan to stop me?" answers Naraku casually. InuYasha gets angry and launches an attack, they begin to fight.

At the edge of Naraku's shield Sango and Miroku wait patiently for everybody to come back. "I hate just sitting here while our friends need our help in there." Says Sango, trying to sit still. "Sango, if we go in there we'll just become more trouble for everyone to worry about." Says Miroku, calmly sitting down "All we can do is wait."

Skips back to the room with Kagome ect. Kagome is holding on to Rin and they are rested up against Ah and Uhn, they are only semi-conscious. Ah and Uhn watch them helplessly, not being able to do anything because he's tied down. Then suddenly the door cracks open and Sesshoumaru jumps in.

The audience that are Sesshoumaru fans are like "Yayyy!!" and the rest are like "Humph, show off.

Sesshoumaru cuts the ropes tying down Ah and Uhn so he can get up. Sesshoumaru leads Ah and Uhn who is carrying everybody (Kagome, Rin, and Jaken). They hurry to leave the shield before Kagome and Rin are killed by the poison.

Skips back to Sango and Miroku sitting outside "They're taking to long" says Sango standing up, but then Sesshoumaru comes into view. He walks over to them and hands them Ah and Uhn's reins. He then walks back through the shield again "Umm..." stammers Miroku watching after Sesshoumaru. Kagome moves "Mmmm..." she murmurs. "Kagome, you're okay?" says Sango. "I think so." Says Kagome wearily, rubbing her head. "Where's InuYasha?" "We don't know, we have no idea what's going on inside the shield." Said Miroku nervously.

Cuts to InuYasha and Naraku. Naraku stands, bored, as InuYasha tries to attack him. "This is going nowhere!" thinks InuYasha. Then Sesshoumaru comes over to where they are fighting. InuYasha tries to attack Naraku again, and this time it gets sent straight back to InuYasha. Before it hits him, Sesshoumaru stands in front and blocks it with his sword. The attack veers off and disappears. Naraku looks shocked. "Sesshoumaru!" says InuYasha, surprised. "Don't think that will help you next time." Says Naraku. "In the meantime, I'll be taking your friends and the Shikon Shards." "NO!" cries InuYasha, but the shield is already ebbing away, as is Naraku. "Come on Kagura, Kanna." Naraku says, and in a blink they are gone. "NO! Kagome! KAGOME!" yells InuYasha. "Shut up you idiot," says Sesshoumaru, "She's right behind." InuYasha looks around and sees Kagome looking like she's about to laugh. "Oh." Says InuYasha sheepishly. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you're hurt!" cries Rin, seeing him clutching his arm. "What happened?" asks Kagome. "He blocked the attack that rebounded off Naraku." Says InuYasha. "That's a powerful thing to block." Says Miroku. "It's amazing you're still alive." "It's nothing." Says Sesshoumaru, but his voice is a little weaker. "Come Rin." He walks over to Ah and Uhn and flies away, with Rin and Jaken. "Do you think he'll be okay?" asks Kagome. "Of course he will." Says InuYasha. Sango puts on her mask and walks over to where Naraku's castle was. "Well, I guess we'll have to go and find his castle again." Says Miroku, looking around. "Where do you think he went?" asks Kagome. "I don't know, he always ends up somewhere were we least expect it." Says InuYasha. "Hey Kagome, are you okay?" asks Shippo, looking up to her concerned. "You were in that poison for a long time." "I think so. I still feel a little dizzy." Says Kagome. "That Naraku is gonna pay!" says InuYasha angrily. "I can't believe he's disappeared again with the shards. We're back to where we started!" "At least we're still alive." Says Shippo. "Yeah," says InuYasha, "I suppose so." End of episode.

Audience: "Ohhhh!"

* * *

The end! Please Review! :)


End file.
